


отчаянный

by chubby_unicorn



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubby_unicorn/pseuds/chubby_unicorn
Summary: Он делает это специально? Виктор наблюдал за глубоко сосредоточенным лицом Романа, пока тот возился с его рубашкой. Нет, этого не может быть. Роман не знал об этой конкретной одержимости Заса. Он бы такого не потерпел. А может... совсем наоборот. Да, подумал Виктор, может, ему бы это даже понравилось. Такое внимание, такое поклонение. Такой опасный человек - у его ног на коротком поводке.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 13





	отчаянный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [desperate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894975) by [venetianAnarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetianAnarchist/pseuds/venetianAnarchist). 



Роман Сайонис не любил, когда его заставляли ждать. _Паскаль_ узнал об этом на собственном горьком опыте - и теперь магазин мужской одежды на несколько часов закрывался от публики, когда к ним решал наведаться человек, державший под контролем весь их район. 

Обычно о таких визитах они узнавали заранее, от Виктора Заса. Клерк снимал трубку дрожащей рукой и блеял вежливое приветствие, а голос на том конце провода, уверенно растягивая слова, по-хозяйски сообщал им о планах мистера Сайониса и затем замолкал, чтобы выслушать сбивчивые заверения в том, что всё пройдёт по высшему разряду. Виктору это нравилось. Конечно, не так сильно, как убивать, калечить и наказывать по приказу Романа и в его честь. Но в том, чтобы слышать, как человек на другом конце города медленно тонет в океане страха, была особая, утончённая прелесть. Его босс пробуждал инстинкт "бей или беги" в каждом сукином сыне, который слышал его имя. 

В Викторе он пробуждал нечто иное. Казалось, это всегда было в нём, настолько естественным оно казалось. Он чувствовал это, когда они вместе строили планы на день за завтраком, когда в минуты спокойствия Роман искренне улыбался ему как никому больше, когда под своими ладонями он ощущал жар чужого тела через тысячи долларов замши и шёлка. Иногда у него кружилась голова. Сейчас это представлялось таким же привычным как дыхание, но Виктор был уверен, что никогда прежде не испытывал ничего подобного: годы до встречи с Романом теперь казались пустыми и чертовски несчастными, лишь бледной тенью его нынешней жизни. 

В которой были такие моменты как этот, когда Роман держал в руках смехотворно броскую шубу, изучая её с большим интересом, а затем прижал к груди Виктора, как будто представляя его в ней. 

\- Это больше в моём стиле, чем в твоём, я прав? - это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос, но это не имело значения, когда Роман улыбался так, что Зас рефлекторно сглотнул и опустил взгляд на этот пушистый кошмар. Несмотря на откровенно устрашающий внешний вид, мех казался мягким и прохладным на голой коже его рук, и он вытащил ладонь из кармана, чтобы погладить его. 

\- Тебе бы это подошло, босс, - ответил он, и он правда имел это в виду, потому что Роману шло всё. 

Роман рассмеялся, тут же выпуская эту штуку из рук. Она кучей свалилась на пол, и он перешагнул через неё, высматривая очередное чудовище, которое бы привлекло его внимание. Виктор остался на месте, позволив своему взгляду проследить за Романом, пока тот кружил среди стеллажей и манекенов. Он делал это довольно часто, особенно учитывая, что он всегда старался следовать за Романом, и так ему удавалось насладиться видом его прекрасной задницы, которую его боссу всегда удавалось подчеркнуть. Виктор понятия не имел, было ли это намеренно или нет, всё, что он знал, это то, что она была так хороша и упруга, что от неё мог бы отскочить грёбаный четвертак. И что он хочет её укусить. 

Отнюдь не желая быть застигнутым на месте преступления, он повернулся к одежде, висевшей рядом с ним. На глаза ему попалась бледно-зелёная рубашка с более тёмным узором в виде пейсли. Не то, что бы он сам выбрал. Ещё одна такая же, только в красной расцветке. Пейсли больше бы подошли Роману. За ними висело кое-что более интересное. Льняная, цвета благородного золота, с кремово-белыми пуговицами и красивым воротником. Приталенная, не слишком длинная. Он снял рубашку с вешалки и присмотрелся. Она была очень даже ничего. 

За его спиной раздался тихий свист. Прямо позади него, достаточно близко, чтобы он почувствовал поток воздуха на своей шее. Он не знал, как не услышал приближения Романа, и, возможно, это должно было испугать его. Но тёплых рук на его плечах было более чем достаточно, чтобы отвлечь его от этих мыслей. 

\- О, мы определенно собираемся это примерить. 

\- Тебе нравится? - он постарался не выдать своего нетерпения и жажды одобрения Романа. Словно не имело значения то, что босс думает о его выборе. Словно мнение Романа не имело большего значения, чем его собственное. 

\- Да, но это для тебя, Виктор. Простовато на мой вкус. 

Руки, касавшиеся его, пропали, и Зас обернулся, только чтобы увидеть, как Роман исчезает в раздевалке. Неподалеку мялась девушка в форменном платье, которая изо всех сил старалась не привлекать к себе внимания, и держала в руках несколько вешалок с одеждой, выбранной боссом. 

Виктор направился следом. Там было две комнаты. Отлично, подумал он, проскользнув в одну из них и задёрнув занавеску. Он очень редко находил что-нибудь для себя. Обычно он не утруждал себя поисками, да и не считал нужным тратиться на _Паскаль_. Их одежда была превосходного качества, но кровь переносила очень плохо. 

Его мысли прервались, когда занавеска снова распахнулась. Вошёл Роман, держа в руках пару вещей из тех, что навыбирал. Неужели он что-то забыл? 

\- Я хочу увидеть это на тебе, - сказал он в качестве объяснения, и Виктор едва успел среагировать, как его прижали к зеркалу. Его сердце пропустило удар. В этот момент он понял, что если бы кто-то ещё вторгся в его личное пространство подобным образом, он убил бы этого человека на месте. За дерзость, или чисто инстинктивно. Никто не осмеливался касаться его подобным образом, если они не хотели обнаружить нож у себя в горле. 

Но всё это не имело никакого отношения к Роману Сайонису. Виктор мог только ошеломлённо наблюдать, как пальцы в перчатках ловко расстёгивают его рубашку. 

\- Я нашёл там настоящее долбаное сокровище, - одна пуговица, другая. - Ты не поверишь, но это бархатная куртка для верховой езды. Это как если бы тот костюм от Армани трахнул мой дизайнерский золотой фрак, и у них родился чёртов миленький бархатный ребёнок. 

Виктор не был уверен, почему это с ним происходит. 

\- Звучит потрясающе, босс, - промямлил он, надеясь, что по его голосу не очень заметно, что он задыхается, и именно в этот момент последняя пуговица выскользнула из своего отверстия и оставила его беззащитным. Он слегка напрягся, стараясь не шевелиться. Роман остановился и откинул половину рубашки, чтобы обнажить массу шрамов на груди. 

\- Господи, как же я их люблю, - выдохнул он с каким-то благоговением, которое обычно приберегал для вещей, выставленных в его пентхаусе. 

Кожу Виктора покалывало под скользящими прикосновениями чужих рук в перчатках, ощупывающих следы его ножа. Роман стоял так близко, что Виктор мог слышать его дыхание, мог даже видеть огонь восхищения в глазах напротив. Он чувствовал, что у него встаёт, и совсем не мог винить себя за это. 

\- Тебе надо как-нибудь позволить мне это сделать. Или это против правил? - Роман рассмеялся, чертовски восхитительный звук, и Виктор смотрел на его губы с острым отчаянием, которое росло с каждой секундой. 

\- Я никогда об этом не думал, - солгал он, потому что одной только мысли о том, что Сайонис порежет его своим любимым ножом, было достаточно, чтобы по спине побежали мурашки. - Наверное, это не против правил. 

Напевая себе под нос, босс стянул с него рубашку, и Зас безропотно позволил отбросить её в сторону. Он хотел, чтобы к нему прикасались чаще. Он хотел - если бы позволил себе подумать об этом дольше секунды - прижать Романа к стене, впиться губами в его шею, сорвать с него дорогую одежду и трахать его, пока тот не заплачет. Слезами счастья, конечно. Виктор на самом деле не хотел причинять Роману боль. Только пометить его, сделать ему приятно, дать ему узнать, как сильно Зас- 

\- Я давно не видел тебя в чём-то столь же красивом. Подними руки. 

Виктор молча сделал, как ему было сказано. Рубашку накинули ему на плечи и поправили как положено. Роман застегнул её на все пуговицы, затем пригладил ладонью спереди. Зас старался не реагировать, когда чужая рука оказалась в опасной близости от его эрекции. 

Он делает это специально? Виктор наблюдал за глубоко сосредоточенным лицом Романа, пока тот возился с его рубашкой. Нет, этого не может быть. Роман не знал об этой конкретной одержимости Заса. Он бы такого не потерпел. А может... совсем наоборот. Да, подумал Виктор, может, ему бы это даже понравилось. Такое внимание, такое поклонение. Такой опасный человек - у его ног на коротком поводке. 

\- Ну вот. Смотрится просто замечательно, Виктор. 

Вот тогда-то всё и покатилось к чертям собачьим. Пока Виктор наслаждался похвалой, Роман, очевидно, решил, что хочет посмотреть, как это будет выглядеть с заправленной рубашкой. И вот так, без всякого предупреждения, он засунул свои руки - и рубашку, как следовало бы заметить Виктору, - за пояс брюк последнего. Зас сильно прикусил себе язык, тут же почувствовав, как горячая, солёная кровь хлынула ему в рот. У него получилось не издать ни одного проклятого звука. 

Нестерпимый зуд пожирал его под кожей, но Виктор даже не дёрнулся, позволяя чужим рукам ощупать его бёдра, пах и задницу. Никогда ещё Роман не позволял себе подобного. Виктор понятия не имел, сколько это продолжалось, но посторонние конечности наконец исчезли из его брюк, а Роман уставился на него, надув губы. Виктор встретился с ним взглядом и ощутил, как горячая дрожь пробежала по его спине. В этих глазах было что-то такое, чего он не мог понять. 

Снова придвинувшись ближе, Роман провел руками по бокам Виктора. 

\- Так даже лучше, - он за плечи развернул Виктора, послушного как кукла, к зеркалу и прижался к его спине. Даже через несколько слоёв одежды Зас мог чувствовать тепло его тела. Раздевалка была недостаточно мала, чтобы оправдать это. - Тебе же нравится? 

Он, блять, понятия не имел. Ему было всё равно. Он хотел большего. 

\- Да, босс, - ответил он, едва узнавая свой собственный голос - тот был хриплым и отрывистым и почти дрожал от невыносимого желания. 

Когда Роман заговорил снова, он спиной ощутил гул этих слов в чужой груди: 

\- Тогда считай, что всё оплачено. Постарайся не загадить рубашку кровью. 

А потом давление пропало, Роман отступил назад, а тело Заса практически запульсировало от потери контакта. Это было уже слишком. Он должен был убраться из этой грёбаной комнаты, пока не натворил чего-нибудь такого, о чём потом пожалеет. Чего-то опасного и- 

\- Виктор, у тебя шнурки развязались. 

Виктор повернулся на голос, чтобы увидеть, как Роман бесцеремонно опустился на колени. Он быстро расправился со шнурками. Взглянул на него с пола, сверкнув зубастой улыбкой. В его глазах снова появилось это выражение. Виктор продолжал пялиться на него в ответ, почти испытывая боль от тесноты своих брюк. 

Одна, две, пять секунд зрительного контакта. И тут он всё понял. 

Он протянул руку вниз и схватил Романа за идеально уложенные волосы. С силой сжал пряди, услышав резкий вдох. С удовольствием проследил за тем, как рот Романа открылся от возмущения и удивления. 

\- Ты делаешь это нарочно, - зло выдохнул Виктор, его неверие превратилось в кипящую ярость. - Ты, блять, дразнишь меня ради развлечения. 

Роман мог хотя бы попытаться выглядеть смущённым, но он был явно далек от чувства вины. Он поднял руки и громко расхохотался. Но не попытался отодвинуться. Виктор не был уверен, что позволил бы ему. 

\- Это не совсем так, - ответил Роман, всё ещё улыбаясь, но уже с некоторой нервозностью во взгляде. Как олень в свете фар. 

Говорят, что когда вы сталкиваетесь с хищником, худшее, что вы можете сделать, - это показать свой страх. В ту же секунду, как вы попробуете сбежать, вам конец. Роман Сайонис мог бы последовать этому совету. Он посмотрел в глаза Засу, и, очевидно, ему не понравилось то, что он там увидел, так что он попытался отстраниться. 

Зас зарычал. До побелевших костяшек стиснул пальцы в чужих волосах и потянул за них так, что Роману ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть ему прямо в лицо. 

\- Я не люблю, когда меня дразнят, - рявкнул Виктор, свободной рукой наконец-то потянувшись к промежности, он сжал свою эрекцию и подавил низкий стон. Глаза Романа стали огромными, как блюдца. Виктор посмотрел на его рот, увидел, как он бессознательно облизнул губы, и расстегнул ширинку. Это было так легко - обхватить себя ладонью, погладить твёрдый ствол несколько раз, упиваясь ошеломлённым выражением лица своего босса. Босса, который, очевидно, уже какое-то время знал о маленьком грязном секрете Заса и решил поиграть на его чувствах в общественном месте. Взгляд Романа был устремлён на член Виктора, зрачки расширены, крылья носа трепетали то ли от негодования, то ли от чего-то иного. 

Виктору пришла в голову просто _безумная_ идея. 

\- Открывай рот, босс, - сказал он с жестокой улыбкой на губах. Роман сглотнул, посмотрел Виктору в лицо, а затем снова на его член. 

А потом, к большому удивлению Виктора, он послушался. Раскрыл рот - язык расслаблен, глаза закрыты. Он выглядел охренительно великолепно, и Виктору пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы насладиться этим зрелищем. Он не раз фантазировал о подобном, но никогда на самом деле не верил, что это случится. И даже сейчас, когда это происходило, он был чертовски уверен, даже сквозь дымку возбуждения, которая затуманила его мысли, что больше такой возможности у него не будет. Так что он воспользуется случаем, пока может. Роман развлекался за его счёт чёрт знает сколько времени и сейчас в полной мере испытает последствия своего поведения. 

Виктор скользнул во влажный жар его рта одним лёгким движением, потянув Романа за волосы туда, куда ему хотелось. Это было так приятно, что у него подогнулись колени, и он сделал пробное движение, скользнув по языку Романа вглубь. Передние зубы задели его, вызвав негромкое поскуливание, которое непроизвольно сорвалось с губ. Он толкнулся снова и, привыкнув к этому ощущению, установил медленный темп. Роман стоял неподвижно, снова открыв глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Засом, и тот мог бы кончить только от этого. Стало ещё лучше, когда Роман упёрся руками в его бёдра, удерживая равновесие. 

\- Ты выглядишь так чертовски хорошо с членом во рту, - выдавил Виктор, увеличивая силу толчков, одновременно набирая скорость, чувствуя, как тяжёлое тепло скапливается у него в животе. Роман и правда так выглядел. Растрёпанный, с покрасневшими щеками, со слюной на подбородке, он совсем не был похож на себя обычного, всегда такого аккуратного и собранного. Виктор позволил себе войти дальше, откинув назад тёмные волосы и приподняв голову Романа, чтобы иметь возможность толкнуться поглубже. 

Он ударился о заднюю стенку горла, и Роман задрожал, закашлялся и отшатнулся, и Виктор понял, что он, вероятно, мог сделать это с самого начала. Мог оттолкнуть его и отбиться. Виктор снова схватил его за волосы, зажал член в другой руке и приготовился продолжить начатое, когда Роман заговорил. Его голос находился в таком же беспорядке, что и лицо. 

\- Прекрати, - глухо произнёс он, тяжело дыша. 

Виктор не хотел прекращать. Он хотел продолжать, пока не кончит в горло своего босса, или на его лицо, или, может быть, на его красивый блейзер и этот грёбаный участок кожи и волос на груди, который он всегда показывал, заставляя Виктора сходить с ума каждый чёртов день. 

\- Я не хочу, - признался он, а затем послушно разжал руку, выпуская волосы Романа из своей хватки, и заправился. 

\- Ты мог бы... трахнуть меня вместо этого. 

Виктор Зас слышал много сексуальных вещей в своей жизни, от криков о пощаде своих жертв до их последних вдохов или голоса Романа, когда он пел в душе. Но это, это было что-то другое. Он громко застонал, чувствуя, как его бёдра вздрагивают по собственной воле. 

\- Здесь? - спросил он, совершенно не веря своим ушам. 

\- Нет, мать твою, не здесь! Отвези меня домой и сделай это на кровати, как цивилизованный человек. Я ждал так чертовски долго, что могу выдержать ещё десять минут. 

Виктор не знал, в какой момент всё переменилось. Когда Роман просто взял и восстановил контроль над ситуацией и теперь снова командовал им. Но, честно говоря... он ничего не имел против. 

Он отстранился и помог Роману подняться на ноги. И прежде чем уйти, он прижал другого мужчину к стене и схватил его за задницу через брюки. Запах одеколона Романа, звук стона, который вырвался из его горла, когда Виктор обнял его... это было охрененно. Он выглядел таким же мягким и дерзким как и всегда, и теперь, когда Виктор имел такое право, то не смог удержаться и впился в его плоть пальцами так сильно, что мог бы оставить синяки. 

\- Наберись терпения, Виктор, - это прозвучало скорее игриво, чем как упрёк. Они пошли на выход, Роман небрежно приказал персоналу записать рубашку на его счёт, а затем поспешно увёл Виктора оттуда. Как он всё ещё ходил так, словно был хозяином этого места, когда у него только что был член во рту, Виктор не знал, но это было невероятно впечатляюще. 

Поездка на машине домой была самой мучительной частью. Они сидели в относительной тишине, Роман воспользовался камерой на своём телефоне, чтобы поправить волосы, то и дело бросая горячие взгляды в сторону Виктора. Если бы не водитель, он бы набросился на Романа прямо там, поцеловал, укусил и трахнул, испортив красивые кожаные сиденья. Но пришлось просто смириться с болезненно твёрдым членом и тем, как Роман изо всех сил пытался делать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. 

Однако, как только они добрались до места назначения и поднялись наверх, атмосфера полностью изменилась. 

Виктор наблюдал, как Роман направился в свою спальню, сбросив по пути блейзер. Он шёл так, что его задница выглядела абсолютно божественно, и Виктор поспешил за ним, чтобы не отстать. 

\- Никаких следов там, где их было бы видно, - сказал ему Роман, когда они вошли в спальню. Зас задержался в дверном проёме, и когда стало ясно, что Роман собирается обсудить ещё какие-то правила, он нырнул внутрь. 

Было легко толкнуть Романа на кровать, чтобы услышать, как удар о матрас выбьет воздух из его лёгких. Он пополз по распростертой фигуре, что-то хищное и собственническое распирало его грудь, когда он расстегнул рубашку другого мужчины и грубо сорвал её с плеч. Забыв про всю свою браваду, Роман молча позволил ему это, он лежал, выгнув шею, покорный и податливый. Виктор никогда не видел его таким, и это опьяняло его. Особенно когда он понял, что Роман был возбуждён и, может быть, уже довольно давно. 

Он навис над ним, опустившись сверху, а затем просунул своё бедро между ног Романа. Звук, который тот издал - сдавленный и отчаянный - заставил Заса задрожать. 

\- Так чертовски сексуально, босс, - прошептал он, прижавшись лицом к шее Романа и кусая его за мочку уха. Он целовал его, почти не отрываясь, зная, что его щетина будет колючей и грубой на чужой нежной коже, и ему было плевать. В свою очередь, Роман раздвинул для него ноги, покачивая бёдрами в медленном нуждающемся ритме, неприкрыто ища трения. Этого было достаточно для Виктора, и он снова сел, игнорируя сорвавшийся с губ Романа стон, но всё ещё наслаждаясь им. Он расстегнул свой ремень и штаны, а потом стащил брюки с Романа. 

Теперь лишь шёлковое бельё отделяло его от желанной награды. Он замер, желая насладиться видом лежащего перед ним мужчины, скользя жадным взглядом по его широкой груди с торчащими розовыми сосками к выступающей через тонкую ткань твёрдой линии члена. Не удержавшись, Виктор наклонился и потер эрекцию одной рукой, чувствуя, как Роман отзывается на прикосновение, и слыша его тихие стоны. Было так жарко, что он едва мог дышать, но ничто не могло помешать ему прижаться губами к груди перед собой и уделить внимание соскам. Похоже, Роману это понравилось, если судить по нетерпеливым движениям его бёдер. Зас посмотрел ему в лицо, снял с него очки и убрал их подальше. 

\- Перевернись, - выдавил он и с изумлением увидел, как Роман слушается его приказа. Каждое его движение было плавным и соблазнительным, он издал томный стон, когда его член соприкоснулся с постелью, а затем выгнул спину, чтобы дать Виктору лучший доступ к своей великолепной заднице. Боже, чего только ему не хотелось с ней сделать. 

Официально объявив своё терпение мёртвым, Виктор сдёрнул последнюю преграду, обнажая идеальные изгибы и судорожно выдохнув при их виде. Слегка загорелая, упругая и тёплая плоть напряглась под его рукой. Он больше ничего не мог с собой поделать; он наклонился и наконец впился зубами в одну ягодицу. Роман вскрикнул от неожиданности и боли, инстинктивно дёрнулся, но когда Зас тут же зализал и поцеловал место укуса, он безбоязненно потянулся навстречу. Вдоволь наигравшись, Виктор развернул свой приз и обнажил тугую розовую дырочку, при виде которой у него свело горло от нешуточного голода. 

\- Я так хорошо тебя оттрахаю, - пробормотал он, опустив голову и проведя языком по складке. Роман вздрогнул, испустив стон, который был практически криком. 

\- Чёрт, чёрт, блять, да, Виктор, - прошипел он, приподнимаясь на локтях и выгибая спину. - Достань смазку. Левая тумбочка. 

Виктор был не из тех, кто подчиняется приказам в спальне, но на этот раз он сделал так, как ему было сказано, и метнулся за тюбиком. Роман остался там же, в той же позе, создавая самую прекрасную картину, которую Виктор когда-либо видел. Он быстро вернулся на своё прежнее место, выдавил немного смазки на пальцы и затем согрел её, как только мог. Так аккуратно и нежно, словно он ждал этого мгновения всю жизнь, Виктор прижал указательный палец к отверстию Романа и втиснулся внутрь. Тесная жара неохотно приняла его в себя, а то, как Роман напрягся, словно натянутая тетива лука, когда в него вошли, было одновременно трогательно и ужасно возбуждающе. Виктор двинулся дальше, а затем вернулся чуть назад, ловя сокращения напряжённых мышц, а затем изогнул палец, пока не получил реакцию. Ещё один крик, на этот раз дрожащий и протяжный. Он надавил сильнее, потирая подушечкой пальца одно единственное место, покачиваясь взад и вперед. Роман пел для него. 

\- О боже, да, да, прямо там, блять, - простонал он хриплым и глубоким голосом, словно райская музыка звучала в ушах Виктора. Он добавил ещё один палец, прислушиваясь к тому, как Роман пыхтел и скулил от растяжки, а затем добавил третий. Если это было слишком быстро, его босс ничего не сказал, просто подался ему навстречу и пробормотал: 

\- Трахни меня. Сейчас же. 

Виктор не собирался больше мучить ни себя, ни его. Всё его тело уже горело от возбуждения, когда он вытащил свой член, смазал его и прижал головку к отверстию Романа. Войти в него было большим наслаждением, чем он представлял в своих самых смелых мечтах. Роман сжимал его, шелковистый и тугой, и такой чертовски горячий, что Зас громко застонал, вцепившись в чужие бёдра. Он не стал спрашивать разрешения, просто выскользнул наружу и вошёл обратно с такой силой, как только мог. Роман взвыл, царапая простыни. Виктор сделал это снова и снова, стараясь попасть в эту точку с каждым толчком и сдерживая наступление собственного оргазма. Он собирался заставить Романа кончить, даже если это убьет его. 

Он ускорился, наклонившись вперед, схватил Романа за загривок и прижал его к постели. Тот позволил ему всё, только повернул голову, чтобы не уткнуться лицом в простыни и иметь возможность дышать нормально. Так Виктор не только слышал его стоны, но и видел приоткрытые губы и закрытые глаза под подвижными бровями. 

Большинство удовольствий в жизни Виктора отнюдь не носило сексуальный характер, но сейчас, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением внутри Романа и каждым звуком, что вырывался из его рта, он надеялся, что с этого дня это изменится. Его ногти впивались в кожу на бёдрах Романа, но это, казалось, никого не волновало. 

Ища новый угол, он поднял Романа за горло и прижал его спиной к своей груди. Роман схватился за держащую его за шею руку, то ли боясь быть задушенным, то ли желая касаться его в такой момент, он вскрикнул и запрокинул голову, укладывая затылок на чужое плечо. 

\- Тебе нравится, босс? - спросил Виктор, с силой толкаясь внутрь, слыша влажный шлепок и чувствуя, как вздрагивает Роман. 

\- Пожалуйста, - единственный ответ, который он получил, запыхавшийся и хриплый. 

\- "Пожалуйста" что, а? - он выбрал не лучшее время для поддразниваний, но как же это было охрененно, быть главным. 

\- Пожалуйста, заставь меня кончить! Прикоснись ко мне, Виктор, - умолял он, вжимаясь в Заса бёдрами, закатывая глаза - идеальный угол, чтобы задевать простату каждый раз. 

Виктор послушался. Не только потому, что было трудно сказать "нет" Роману Сайонису, но и потому, что слишком долго мечтал почувствовать, как этот мужчина кончит, сжимая его внутри себя. Он обхватил его член, несколько раз провёл кулаком, поймав бешеное биение пульса под чужой кожей за долю секунды до того, как Роман закричал, вздрагивая всем телом и выгибая спину, и излился в руку Заса и на свой живот. Виктор пожалел, что недостаточно хорошо может рассмотреть его лицо, из своего положения он видел только слёзы, бегущие по раскрасневшимся щекам, и встрёпанные волосы. Он выпустил Романа из своего захвата, и тот, ужасно вымотанный, осел на кровать лицом вниз и задом вверх. 

Виктор вышёл, чувствуя, что он уже на грани, жёстко погладил себя раз, другой, третий и застонал от облегчения. Он кончил на задницу и поясницу Романа и услышал его отчаянный скулёж, когда тот понял, что происходит. 

Виктору удалось продержаться в вертикальном положении достаточно долго, чтобы отодвинуться в сторону, не желая придавить Романа, а затем позволил себе упасть на матрас. Он тяжело дышал, уверенный, что никогда не отдышится, совершенно измученный и более удовлетворенный, чем мог себе представить. Рядом с ним Роман пошевелился, повернулся на бок и придвинулся ближе. Это было так легко - обнять его одной рукой и прижать к своей груди. 

\- Чёрт, - пробормотал Роман тихим, слегка осипшим голосом. 

\- Ага, - ответил Зас. - Ничего страшного, если тебе придется убить меня за это. 

Роман рассмеялся, искренне, но устало. 

\- Я должен подумать об этом.


End file.
